A conventional fixing device includes a heat roller and a heater. The heat roller is configured of a roller section having a thin-walled cylindrical shape and a coil wound along an inner circumferential surface of the cylindrical roller section. The thin-walled roller section results in a smaller heat capacity, thereby enabling the roller section to be heated promptly. The coil is wound relatively coarsely so as to suppress increase in heat capacity of the entire heat roller.